diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord
equivalent| }} The is one of the six current upgrades from the Overseer that can be selected at Level 45. Upon upgrading to the Overlord, the tank will get two extra Spawners, doubling the Drones’ spawn rate. The Overlord's FoV will stay the same as the Overseer. Design The Overlord features a circular base with four equally-spaced, trapezoid Spawners. Its Drones look like medium-sized Triangles and are their respective team color in 2 Teams, 4 Teams, Domination, and Tag. They will be blue to the player and red to everyone else in FFA and Maze. The Overlord's Drones will disappear when they hit a maze wall. Necromancers, Managers and other Drone users have the same effect when their Drones hit a maze wall. Technical Upgrading from Overseer to the Overlord will not result in any stat changes; however, the rate of fire will effectively double due to the addition of two new spawners. Drones Note that all your Overseer Drones will disappear upon upgrading to Overlord. The Overlord features the same Drone system to the Overseer, where Drones go towards the mouse cursor when the left click is held, and move away from the mouse cursor when the right-click is held. The Overlord produces these Drones in pairs at a rate relative to the number of skill points the player has spent on Reload. The Drones deal Damage and take damage as they make contact with enemies. When the Overlord is not controlling its Drones, they will automatically attack nearby Polygons and tanks, or circle the Overlord if there are none. The Overlord can have up to 8 Drones max at any time. Strategy *Strong Against: Almost every tank in 1v1 battles, except very few tanks. *Weak Against: Multiple enemies, Destroyer branch and fast rammers when unprepared (like the Booster), Penta Shots, Spread Shots, most bullet spammers like quick fighters and boosters with high bullet damage can easily dodge the drones of an unskilled overseer/overlord. if the player is unskilled, far away Snipers, bullet build Fighters, Necromancers if the player is low on reload and Factory. As the Overlord *Recommended upgrades for the Overlord include increasing Drone Speed (to quickly catch enemies), Drone Damage (to harm the enemy), Movement Speed (to chase rammers and fast snipers), and Drone Health (to add protection value and to get Drones past enemy Bullets). *In modes with teams, Overlords are extremely valuable tanks, as they can hide behind strong bullet spammers, as they support with their Drones, keeping the tanks shielded from enemy fire. Attacking enemy tanks from behind is also an effective strategy in combination with other tanks because it forces them to turn around, allowing others to close in and kill them. Also, you could make them shoot at your tank while you dodge their Bullets and attack from the side. Most focus only on your tank until they die when none of their Bullets hit you. *Rangers, Stalkers, Predators and similar classes are all easy targets for the Overlord. Because of their low rate of fire, their defense is completely helpless against the drones. However, players who are skilled with the tanks mentioned earlier can easily get in front of the drones if they have enough speed and shoot the Overlord if the Overlord is far enough from them. Players must get close to make sure the tanks above can't play said strategy to kill you. *The Overlord is good at 1v1 battles but has a hard time in group battles where it can only defend. If the Overlord is surrounded, the best strategy is to run away and use the Drones for shielding. *The outcome of a fight between a Body Damage tank and an Overlord is heavily dependent on the situation. When the Overlord has its Drones at the end of its FOV (Field Of Vision) or has repelled its Drones off the screen and a rammer appears, the Overlord will almost always be killed. If the Overlord has its Drones near it and a rammer like the Smasher attacks, then the Overlord will usually win, although beginners might still get killed as Overlords are tricky for beginners to play. If the Overlord has its Drones near it and a rammer decides to hang out at a distance but doesn’t attempt to go in for the kill, it will usually be a stalemate, as the Overlord doesn’t have the Movement Speed to chase down and kill Body Damage tanks. It is strongly recommended for Overlords to have at least 6 points in Drone Speed, Penetration, and Damage, as well as at least 3 points in Movement Speed, because otherwise, rammers can easily kill the player. *Players using the Overlord should avoid tanks that have high Bullet Penetration or with high Reload. *Repelling the drones at an opponent and then swarming them from behind and sides is an effective maneuver known as the claw. *Another variation of this is baiting your opponent to a border of the map, then repelling your drones along the wall, and then swarming them from the sides and front. Against the Overlord *Countering an Overlord is quite similar to countering an Overseer. When facing an Overlord, players must either destroy their Drones or flee the scene. If the opportunity presents itself, the player should try and kill the Overlord before it can kill them. With fast tanks, you can easily run away from the Overlord, while are high ROF (Rate Of Fire) tanks can easily shoot down its Drones. However, high ROF tanks that shoot in a single concentrated direction, but don't spread out, like the Triplet or Sprayer, should exercise caution when fighting an Overlord because although the player can easily shoot down their Drones, skilled Overlords will maneuver their Drones toward the player's sides or flank, which are very vulnerable. Using a Triplet or Sprayer, players can use recoil to boost toward the Overlord while its drones are away, then shoot it. Be careful NOT to kill the drones, as they will spawn from the Overlord and attack. Skilled Overlords may try to purposely kill their drones if you use this strategy, so be careful when using it in Maze. *If fleeing is necessary, which is often the case when being attacked by an Overlord, moving towards a corner of the screen may increase the player's odds of survival. This maneuver makes it more difficult for the Overlord to aim its Drones to target a tank fleeing this way. *The Destroyer branch is effective against Overlords since their Bullets have high Penetration/Damage, and can destroy 4 Drones when maxed out. Players should attack an Overlord when its Drones are attacking someone else. Use the recoil to boost toward the Overlord to get a better shot and attack the Overlord. If the attempt fails, quickly run away and shoot at the Overlord’s Drones. *The Necromancer is one of the few tanks that can take on and even kill an Overlord, though the player will quickly die if they have little to no Drones or if the Overlord is much more skilled. Most Overlords will quickly attack by charging their Drones toward you. Immediately run away from their Drones, while using the "claw" to move the player's Drones around the Overlord's Drones; the player mustn't destroy any of their Drones, or they might survive the attack. The player's Drones should now be between the Overlord and its Drones and the Overlord is trapped! Deal the final blow by doing a far repel. When players do this, things can go well or wrong; here are a few possibilities. Just remember that this strategy only works if the Overlord attacks first; Necromancers should try to avoid an Overlord if possible. **The Overlord dodges the attack; either they kill the player, or the player has to try again. **When the Necromancer did its repel, so did the Overlord, and one or the other died. **The player succeeds. *Unless using the Factory, players should not attempt to attack an Overlord by charging through its Drones, as this can kill or almost kill most classes. *Although the Smasher and its branch-offs are considered weak against the Overlord's Drones, as it is with the Drones that other tanks carry, the Overlord tank itself is perfect for ramming into. When combatting the Overlord, Smasher-class tanks should try to make contact with the Overlord while denying contact with its Drones. Depending on how much Movement Speed the Smasher-class tank has compared to how much Drone Speed the Overlord has, the Smasher-class tank can be easy pickings for the Drones or the Smasher-class tank can dodge any attack the Overlord tries to make; get 10 points in Movement Speed to make it the latter. *One of the most effective classes for destroying an Overlord is a Bullet Damage Fighter. History *On July 30th, 2017, the Overlord was nerfed, although the exact changes are unknown. Trivia *The Overlord was one of the first Tier 4 tanks in the game. *The Overlord, despite having more Spawners, does not spawn more Drones than an Overseer. Gallery Overlord NAV Icon1.png|The old Overlord. NewOverlordInfobox.png|The new Overlord. Category:Diep.io